private_warrior_cats_charrie_wiki_for_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackstar
Link to picture of Blackstar: http://private-warrior-cats-charrie-wiki-for-friends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blackstar.jpg ---- Information Blackstar is a loyal, brave leader of ShineClan. He is loyal to the bone to the warrior code and will risk his life for his Clan no matter what the consquences are. He is Swiftclaw's mate and close friends with Forestbreeze altough they tend to argue a lot. His kits are Shadowclaw, Nightfur, Riverstream, Thunderclaw, Troutleap and Sloefur. His parents are Reednose and Hollyfern, who are deceased and dwel in the hunting grounds of StarClan. Blackstar has WaveClan blood as well as ShineClan blood as his grandfather Mousefang carries WaveClan blood. He has deceased brothers and a sister: Snowkit (sister), Darkkit (brother) and Minnowkit (brother). His apprentices were Riverstream, Breezefur, Minnowfur and Littlewing. Appearance Blackstar is a black, long-legged tom with piercing, blazing green eyes, a dark brown belly, a nick on his right ear, scars scattered on his pelt and a long, bushy tail. He has pink pads and nose. His shoulders are broad and his muzzle is soft with a small scar on it. His whiskers are at a medium length and the inner part of his ears are light pink. His claws are thorn-sharp and his black pelt is slightly fluffy. His muzzle has a tinge of silver around it. Appearances in Books on Wattpad/RPs FireClan: When The War Starts (RP): At the start of the RP, Blackfur is seen as an apprentice, ready to be made a warrior. Breezestar, the leader, performs the warrior naming ceremony, making Blackpaw with the name he has now; Blackfur. Swiftclaw, a few seasons older than Blackfur, congratulates him on becoming a full-pledged warrior. He noticed Forestbreeze (Forestpaw at the time) looking up at him with jealousy in his green eyes. Later on in the story, he is seen at a Gathering, overhearing that a rogue has been troubling FireClan. He over hears Frostclaw boasting that he drove the rogue away, protecting his mate, Lavestar, the leader of FireClan. After the Gathering, he walks with Swiftclaw back to the ShineClan camp. Later on, he is invited by the she-cat to go hunting at moonhigh and he accepts. When they are hunting, Swiftclaw admits her feelings for him and how brave he was in helping the Clan drive off the rogue dogpack back when they were apprentices. Blackfur also has the same feelings for the she-cat and they become mates, twining tails and continuing to hunt for prey. When a group of NightClan warriors decided to ambush ShineClan in surprise, Blackfur is seen dashing from the warrior's den. He goes in combat with a warrior, Braveheart. After sending the warrior running, Owlpaw, Braveheart's apprentice, declares that he would kill Blackfur for sending his mentor crawling out of the camp and that he is not weak. Blackfur lands a blow after fighting Owlpaw, then killing him by accident. After the battle, Blackfur is reassured by Swiftclaw that it was an accident and that it was Owlpaw's time to die anyway. Blackfur still feels bad and decides to go out of the camp for a walk. The ShineClan warrior hears a shriek of pain up ahead and swiftly dashes to see what was happening. He sees Swiftclaw's rogue brother, Iceclaw, who is a NightClan warrior attacking ShineClan's medicine cat, Cinderberry. Blackfur dashes to save the medicine cat, wrestling Iceclaw, soon to be plunged into the river that seperates IceClan's territory, drifting away. Iceclaw then flees and a dark grey she-cat saves him from drowning. She carried no Clan scent and ran off when Blackfur questions what her name is, not giving him the answer he wanted. A few sunrises later, the ShineClan leader, Breezestar, chooses him in her patrol of going to FireClan, trying to form an alliance with Lavastar and then hopefully IceClan. When he appears in the camp, Frostclaw and his friends give him cold looks and Blackfur tries to ignore them but still feels their gazes burning through him. When Goldheart makes a remark about him, Blackfur was about to lunge but was stopped by Tallfur. After Breezestar sees Lavastar, announcing that the FireClan leader accepted his request. Later when Breezestar drowns in the exact river he was about to drown in by the rogue that Lavastar announced at a Gathering, he volunteers to go with the Clan deputy, Ambershine, to the Brightstone to earn her nine lives and new name. He notices his mate Swiftclaw who was expecting his kits, glaring at him with a stab of jealousy in her eyes. When he returns, he is being scolded by Swiftclaw by showing so much kindness to the new ShineClan leader. He replies that he was just trying to make Ambershine -- now Amber''star'' -- know that she is meant to be the leader and that there was nothing to worry about. Swiftclaw then forgives him to his relief. When Amberstar appoints Greyfur as her deputy, Blackfur congratulates Greyfur and says that he would make a great deputy. He also tells Amberstar that she made a very good choice by making Greyfur her deputy. Near the end of the RP, he is seen in the nursery seeing Swiftclaw's first litter. He names Shadowkit and Nightkit for their black pelts. After they were all named, he comments that they would make great warriors when their time comes, but he has a bit of worry about Shadowkit, despite only being born, because he has his face scrunched into a look diffrent than his brothers and sister and nudges past his littermates. He then shakes his head, closing his eyes and then opened them, noticing that Shadowkit had the same look on his face like his littermates. Blackfur stares at Shadowkit, blinking. When Everything Is Lost (RP): Between the time when Breezestar just died, Blackfur is seen watching Shadowkit and Nightkit playing. Forestbreeze panics, alerting Blackfur that a rogue Clan called RedClan were going to attack with NightClan. Blackfur dashes away, alerting Amberstar. By the time Blackfur got out of Amberstar's den, he noticed RedClan warriors mixed with scents of NightClan in the camp. His muscles stiffen as they began to attack with no warning. He gets pinned down by a black-and-white she-cat named Thunder, batting at her belly. The black warrior lies limp, Thunder loosening her grip, and explosively pushes himself up, knocking the rogue she-cat over. When the RedClan and NightClan warriors retreat, Clawstar says he will get his revenge and Blackfur leaps in front of the NightClan leader, making him flee. Swiftclaw then tells him that he should go and see Cinderberry but Blackfur only refuses, saying that he doesn't need to as he is not badly injured. Errors Warriors Fanfiction: The Clans That Ruled The Forest: *''' Blackstar is not Littleflower's brother despite having the warrior name Blackfur. '''* Nightstorm and Stormclaw aren't his parents as Hollyfern and Reednose are. * He has been mistaken as black with no dark brown underbelly many times.